


New Member

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kevin Tran is So Done, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Kevin is now officially part of the family business.
Relationships: Kevin Tran & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	New Member

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 24: Family Business

The door opened an inch and the brothers were hit with holy water to their faces.  
"It's... it's just us, Kevin. Open up." Dean said with a sigh, wiping his face with a sleeve.  
"Are you doing okay?" Sam asked looking around where the young prophet had been cooped up all this time.  
"Am I ok?" He repeated with a calm voice that sounded like a storm would follow. And it did. "I get around 4 hours of sleep, if I'm lucky, and they're usually filled with nightmares. My blood is mostly beer and coffee. I've been living off of bacon and hotdogs. And I don't seem to be able to do the one thing I've been asked to. So, yeah, I'm swell! Thanks for asking!"  
Sam slowly took a step back while Dean let out a chuckle.  
"Well, welcome to the family business, kid! You have our condolences."


End file.
